


Runways

by Whiteflower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fashion & Couture, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteflower/pseuds/Whiteflower
Summary: The mist clears Doyoung’s mind as he contemplates. He had expected the last month to be about fashion and runways, the usual February for him and other models around the world. He realizes that it is the reason why, even after achieving his ambition, he has felt empty. He has nothing left to chase, to sky to reach, no sky to look up to. That was until an airplane passed by his heaven, driven by a handsome pilot who landed for him.🐰🍑Alternatively, Pilot Jaehyun falls in love with Renowned fashion model Kim Doyoung in different ways than one. As they uncover each other with their secrets and truths, they fall in love as they travel the world
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111
Collections: jaedo digest: vol. 2





	Runways

**Author's Note:**

> Reader, I should warn you early. There are time-skips in this work that may be a bit confusing. Even so, I hope you enjoy reading. Happy Jaedo Digest!

This is not the runway Doyoung trained for. Under normal circumstances he walks fiercely, hands on his side, surrounded by people who want photos of him. Now, he is running frantically, hands on his luggage, surrounded by people that don’t even care about him. It is their first flight for fashion week and they’re so close to missing it, certainly not the best experience. It might even get them placed on probation.

“ _Paging passengers Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, Kim Doyoung, and Lee Taeyong. The boarding gates will be closed shortly._ ”

The three of them rush to the nearest boarding gate upon hearing the announcement. Fortunately, they catch up before the plane leaves. They enter the plane immediately, proceeding to their assigned seats, wary of the disdainful eyes on them as they pass by other passengers. It is as embarrassing as it gets but all three of them have been trained for these situations given the industry they choose to work in. When they get to their row, they sit silently, waiting for the next prompt.

“ _Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please when we go through the final and safety instructions. Thank you and enjoy your flight._ ”

It’s a two-hour tripl from Seoul to Shanghai. For the past month, they have been deep in preparations for fashion week, thus the reason for their tardiness, so they use this short time to rest. Events like this don’t happen all the time anyway, at least not for them.

Doyoung and Taeyong have known each other for more than four years, two from studying fashion design together and another two working. They met Chittaphon, who preferred to be called Ten, in the agency that they applied for. Neo Culture Models scouted them even before they graduated. It is not a surprise that they got a contract upon graduation but that didn’t mean that they always have projects. The more well-known models were prioritized when it comes to assigning jobs and they barely got any.

It was by a lucky coincidence that their friend from China contacted them to fill in for two models in their show. Sicheng came from the same university as them but his success has better seams than theirs. Shortly after going back to his homeland he became a couturièr, specializing in menswear and established his own label WINWIN. Though he’s still far from being the next Guo Pei, it doesn’t seem impossible that he would achieve the same feat in the future. For this reason, he was invited to Shanghai Fashion Week.

Having slept most of the trip, none of them notices when they are nearing their destination. They are awakened by an announcement from the pilot himself.

“ _Good morning, passengers. This is Pilot Jung speaking. We are about to land on our destination, Shanghai. Please fasten your seatbelts and turn off all devices before the landing. Thank you._ ”

After the plane lands, they let other passengers get off before them, partly because of convenience and partly because of residual shame from boarding late. The attendants and the pilots are standing close to the exits, bowing to the passengers as they leave. While waiting, Ten whispers to Doyoung, “Look at the pilot on the left. Don’t you think he’s cute?”

Ten knows Doyoung’s type — tall handsome guys with well-built bodies. It’s a plus if they have dimples and this pilot has checked all three boxes. Ten smirks when he sees Doyoung’s reaction and teases, “Is this love at first sight? Quick, go take a picture and ask for his autograph.”

Too tranced to reply, Doyoung stays his stare on the man, reading the metal nameplate on his uniform. “Jung Jaehyun,” he thoughtlessly marks in his mind, wordlessly hoping that this will not be their only red-string encounter. Taeyong cuts his daydream by poking his cheeks and pointing to the direction of the aisle. They stand up and follow the other passengers to the exit. Upon reaching it, however, Doyoung pauses and glances at the pilot who gladly smiles back at him. He says to himself, “He could be a model.”

If Doyoung does not forget one thing, it is how to be professional. The moment he steps out of the plane, he returns to the model that he is, flawless in the sight of every discerning eye, heart kept not on his sleeves. That is the reason why when Ten doesn’t stop pulling his chains, he pays no mind and continues walking. He adjures, “Let’s not get distracted. We still have a fashion show to slay.”

🐰🍑

Doyoung opens his phone and reads the mail sent to him by his company.

“ _This is to inform you that a private jet has been prepared on your behalf for your trip to New York Fashion Week. The same jet will be used for your travels for the other fashion weeks thereafter._ ”

The previous years have not been a walk in the park for Doyoung. It was a hustle for him to get to the red carpet that he saunters on in the present. His hard work has certainly paid off but he’s come to the point where he asks himself if it’s actually worth it. After achieving fame and wealth, where does one go after?

His goal is simple: to live the life he has been dreaming of. Ever since he was a child, he dreamt of being in the fashion industry, whether as a designer or as a model it did not matter so long as he was there. He dedicated his talents to improving his craft and studied lessons that helped him do so. He managed to obtain a scholarship in the most prestigious fashion university in the country and had a good company sign him to a contract. He became popular after his first fashion week appearance and had been invited to different shows since. With what he has now, he has certainly achieved it. He has come a long way from doing everything himself to have everything done for him. At the very least, he is thankful but he can’t tell himself that he is happy unless he lies. Perhaps it is his fault for having such a foolish ambition.

🐰🍑

All goes well for Doyoung, Taeyong, and Ten until they reach the baggage claim counter. They wait near the conveyor belt for their luggage but it is emptied before theirs arrives. Not having the luxury of time to search for it, Doyoung immediately goes to one of the staff for help. He approaches one in a navy blue uniform and asks, “Excuse me, Sir. Could you help us find our belongings?”

The man turns around and looks at him confused. He does not work for the airport itself since he’s a pilot so he assumes that it was only a mistake. Nonetheless, he answers, “I’m sorry I’m not assigned for that but I can direct you to the information desk. How does that sound?”

Doyoung recognizes the pilot, especially because he stared at him for long. It is by coincidence that he meets the same pilot that flew their plane. He humbly accepts the offer and follows the other.

They are both silent, no interaction in between them aside from a few words. Doyoung just wants to get their baggage back and does not intend to have any conversation though he’d be kind enough to entertain one if there is. Jaehyun, on the other hand, is intimidated by Doyoung’s presence despite him being only in his peripheral vision so he does not dare say anything even if he wants to. Awkward as it is, that is how they reach the information desk and find out that the three luggages were stored in another compartment because they arrived late.

“So you were those passengers,” Jaehyun commented as an attempt to start a small talk. 

Doyoung still does not look at him yet but he bows his head slightly and apologizes, “I’m sorry if we caused any inconvenience.”

This reaction is more humble than Jaehyun expected it to be, even if it was out of professionalism or sheer embarrassment. The genuineness of it startles him, thinking that the person he's with is not as apathetic as his aura suggests. He extends his sensibility by offering his help, seeing the man struggle with pulling three trunks. "Do you need help? I can handle the two for you."

"Oh, I won't refuse that. Thank you very much," Doyoung avidly accepts which makes Jaehyun smile and display his dimples. It might be his weakness but Doyoung is able to hide that well. He hands Taeyong's and Ten's luggage to the pilot and leads their way back.

While walking, Doyoung decides to introduce himself, "My name is Doyoung, by the way. In case you like to know the name of the man you're helping."

Jaehyun pretends he doesn't already know that but he's happy to confirm it. He had an impression of Doyoung ever since he first noticed him in one of the airline magazines. There's sincerity in his smile that Jaehyun can't forget. It is the reason why it surprises him at first when Doyoung looks right through him with almost deceitful eyes. He stops to extend his hand to Doyoung, "Nice to meet you. I'm Pilot Jung of Take Off."

The expression in Doyoung's face changes as they continue talking. He had the fierceness of a jungle lion domesticated into a cute pet bunny. Jaehyun admits that he prefers the latter as it is the one he usually encounters in photos although not frequently. He professes, "You're more charming when you smile."

"How do you know?" Doyoung denies, "I haven't smiled once today though."

Jaehyun tries to recall any instance that he smiled today. He realizes that Doyoung is indeed correct, and he has no alibi for his mistake. He confesses, “You got me. I’ve seen your gummy smile only in magazines. It’s cute.”

“Really?” Doyoung couldn’t believe what Jaehyun said. He has scarcely any photoshoots recently and if he’s being honest, he doesn’t expect anyone to recognize him. It makes him happy and so he shows his smile. He humbly says, “Thank you.”

“Doyoung-ah!” Ten and Taeyong screams to catch his attention, waving their hands high up. A handsome young man has joined their group who seems to be Sicheng. When they meet each other, they have a brief introduction and Jaehyun takes his queue to leave for his next flight. He gives the trunks to their owners, saying his thanks and goodbye at the same time.

“Pilot Jung!” Doyoung calls to him. He turns around and hears the other say, “Let’s meet again soon.” The group leaves the airport afterwards, vanishing amongst the crowds of passengers. In this flock, Jaehyun supposes he’s met a divine angel, whose smile is brighter than the summer sky. He has a new reason to fly up among the clouds and to land back to the ground. He promises, “We’ll meet again soon.”

🐰🍑

The moment Doyoung steps out of the building, cameras swarm him and suffocate him with their flashes. This is the unwelcoming scene that greets him every time he’s in public. Fame is powerful like that, laying an invisible red carpet on every pathway he walks on, providing him with an entourage of paparazzi, setting up a stage the moment he stands still in one place. It turns him into a living seven wonder, for people to praise his undeniable beauty and scorn his disputable flaws.

From the outside, it appears appealing, being the interest of the masses and having a lot of people by your side. In reality, Doyoung feels alone, as if he is singled out in some way, everyone waiting for him to make a mistake to prove his imperfections. This loneliness is what fills his emptiness.

Having fulfilled his lifelong dream, he does not know what to do next. When the couture dress is done, all that is left is to have it presented in a fashion show, to be glorified and dignified. After that extravagant event, it remains on a mannequin to exist dully as a captivating display. It almost accurately depicts Doyoung’s life. He enters the car assigned to him and prepares himself to go to his next fashion show.

🐰🍑

“I can’t wait for your next fashion show,” Doyoung says as he hugs Sicheng. “I think I speak for both me and Taeyong when I tell you that we really enjoyed being here. It means so much to us.” There’s no rushing this time as the three of them are early for their flight back to Seoul. They wait patiently for their airplane to come while enjoying a short rest from their long schedule.

It was definitely worth the sweat and tears they poured on working to be able to walk on such a huge runway for the first time. It is a cathartic memory, filled with the most decorous lights, most sophisticated applause, and the most elegant decorations. As they sashayed, they felt as if they shone brighter than the cameras, made noise louder than the audience, and appeared more appealing than anything inside the room’s four walls. Doyoung and Taeyong have finally had a touch of their dreams.

On the plane, instead of closing their eyes, they focus on the skies and their all-time high. Doyoung imagines travelling the world as he attends one fashion week to another, visiting Santa Maria delle Grazie in Milan, touring around the streets of Paris, and taking a trip down Lower Manhattan in New York. He plans on how he can achieve all this, holding the hand of his chosen companion. This assurance allows himself to say, “For now, I’m going home.”

They reach their destination without noticing the time. A déjà vu welcomes them when they reach the baggage claim counter. It’s not that they lose their luggage again this time though there is something missing. Doyoung declares, “I think I lost Edward Tulane.”

“You mean the bunny keychain?” Taeyong clarifies, knowing that it is important to Doyoung because it was a gift from his past boyfriend. It was also a model who gave it to him as a promise of return, yet he never came back. “Do you want us to find him?”

“No, it’s fine,” Doyoung replies as someone approaches where they are standing. They decide to leave the keychain behind with Doyoung saying, “Maybe it’s meant to be lost anyway.” Taeyong and Ten notice who is coming but they pretend to be unaware. The person follows them for a while before finally speaking.

“Isn’t this yours?” a familiar voice asks. Taeyong and Ten continues walking, leaving behind Doyoung who stopped and turned around. There happens the fulfillment of a promise, one Doyoung expected to be broken the moment it had been spoken. He remains in his place as if his feet have been bound by pins, waiting for the thread to come.

“You came back,” Doyoung says, still surprised seeing the person who stands before him. “I never thought we’d meet again.”

“Didn’t we make a promise back at the airport?” Jaehyun smiles. They’re neither friends nor past lovers; they’re mere acquaintances but Jaehyun feels a gravity that seems to pull them together. It’s not a coincidence but it’s like destiny, an agreement of heaven and earth sealed along the horizon. The distance between them shortens, nearer and nearer till they’re together.

Doyoung doesn’t know what thought passed through his mind that made him say only one word: “Mine.” He claims Edward Tulane back and wonders what miraculous journey he has gone through. Did he ride a ship to sea or travel through a train? Based on who’s returning him, perhaps he flew on a plane with him. Nonetheless, it’s an unexpected reunion that makes Edward Tulane more sentimental to him and for that, he is more than grateful. “Thank you for taking care of him.”

🐰🍑

Doyoung’s entrance to the company building is silent compared to the commotion outside. A few of the staff and other models greet him as he passes by on the way to the office. There, he requests for a meeting with his assigned pilot.

There is no special reason for meeting him aside from wanting to know him better. It’s been quite some time since Doyoung had a companion for his travels and his manager must have been aware of that too. It’s part of why he feels lonely, ever since he separated ways with Taeyong and Ten.

Like Doyoung, Taeyong was a great model. Naturally, he’d be recruited in a branch where he could gain more exposure. He was moved to the American branch of Neo Culture Models to promote under a group of supermodels with the same background as him. At the same time, Doyoung was gaining popularity in Korea so he couldn’t leave the country even if he wanted to. Needless to say, it was a melodramatic moment for the both of them. Taeyong was Doyoung’s best friend and together with Ten, they vowed to visit every city with a fashion week together.

Ten was the third of their trinity. He was also from the same university, though he enrolled in a different course. He became a make-up artist following their modeling careers. Their friendship, however, extended outside their workplace. They’d go to the same party on Friday nights and suffer a hangover in the same apartment by Monday morning. They had as much fun in the past, not thinking that they’d miss it in the future.

Doyoung is still in contact with them, though not as frequent as before. Their schedules never coincide so they do not get chances to reunite. Wherever they are, Doyoung wishes them happiness.

🐰🍑

Jaehyun is about to leave when Doyoung stops him by tugging on his sleeve, “Pilot Jung, wait! Do you have an upcoming flight?”

“No,” Jaehyun answers, “your flight was actually my last. Why do you ask?”

“Well, uhm, I wanted to thank you for bringing back Edward,” Doyoung explains while showing the keychain to the pilot. “You see, someone special gave it to me before. Besides, it looks like Taeyong and Ten already left me so might as well leave them too.”

Jaehyun laughs, “Sure, there’s a Starbucks near here, how about that?”

Having finished his appointments for the week, Doyoung forgets about being a model and let’s himself have a breath of fresh air. He doesn’t have exceptional thoughts about Jaehyun, at least not yet, but he’s interesting as far as meeting a pilot twice in a row. It’s convenient for Doyoung that he happens to be there, well that and not to mention he looks cute.

“So, tell me about who this Edward is. Is he your past boyfriend or something?” Jaehyun intrigues, curious about why Doyoung would take an extra step to thank him for a keychain.

“I named the keychain Edward because of a character from a novel. It makes more sense now that it got returned to me after being lost,” Doyoung references. “My ex gave it to me as a gift for our monthsary because I apparently looked like a bunny.”

“I understand why it’s special,” Jaehyun replies, unsure of what to say next, “you were ready to leave it though? I’m sorry I overheard a bit.”

“Ah, that. It’s fine,” Doyoung continues, “I already started sharing so might as well tell you the story. To make it short, Yuta — I mean, my ex — went back to Japan where his family lives and promised me that he’ll come back. Until now, a part of me waits for him and wishes that he’ll come back. The other part is afraid that I’ll lose the people who are with me right now.”

Jaehyun is speechless, surprised by how much Doyoung is willing to express himself as if they were familiars. Not that he minds it, in fact, he likes it very much. He wants to know more about Doyoung, behind his heavenly aura and underneath his angelic face, how strong is the soul that dwells in that body of his and why it compels him so much to come. In a sense, his head is in the clouds.

“Did I say too much?” Doyoung inquires. “I’m sorry if I’m too talkative. I talk a lot when I’m with people I feel comfortable around. For some reason, you’re one of them.”

“I’m glad,” is the only phrase Jaehyun says before they both enter the cafe and order their own drinks. The pilot offers to pay for both of them but Doyoung refuses and insists that he could treat him next time so he should make sure it happens. Jaehyun hints, “I’m looking forward to it then.”

The next conversations flow freely like fabric. Doyoung discovers why he feels so comfortable with Jaehyun. If Yuta was summer, Jaehyun would be spring. They both have affectionate spirits, one embraces you with warmth and the other surrounds you with radiance. It’s the same as basking under the sun while laying down on a green grass carpet as the chilly breeze caresses your skin. He is of sweetness and light and there is an affable air around him. It’s the breathing space Doyoung wishes for after being fatigued to a frazzle.

Jaehyun ascertains that Doyoung is indeed an angel, almost free-spoken to a fault and forgiving ahead of flaws. His appearance is enough evidence for his ethereality, his personality provides even more proof. Heaven is where he is and its gate has been kindly opened for Jaehyun. It’s an imperfect utopia unrivaled in its menacing magnificence. He enters this place with no intentions of leaving. Jaehyun likes Doyoung.

Time passes not through the space they created for themselves. They are interrupted when Doyoung receives an incoming call from Taeyong. He is informed of where they will meet-up and when. The season he enjoyed has come to an end. He bids Jaehyun farewell, “It was nice meeting you, Pilot Jung. Let’s meet again soon.”

🐰🍑

“We’ve met again,” the pilot greets, “Fashion Model Kim Doyoung.”

“You’re meeting possibly one of Victoria’s Secret Angels with a blazer on a plain white shirt?” Doyoung sneers, “You insult me, Pilot Jung Jaehyun.”

“You think so? I’ll make sure to inform WINWIN that you scorn his custom-design suit,” Jaehyun scoffs back. He’s wearing an outfit handsewn by Sicheng himself whom he commissioned months ago. He knew that Doyoung would look at his clothes first, his face second, so he came in prepared.

“You got me,” Doyoung concedes, laughing with the other. Jaehyun opens his arms and catches Doyoung into a tight hug. He experiences the same warmth he felt from Jaehyun the first time they met and it’s as comfortable as he could remember. He whispers, “I’m glad it’s you.”

“I expected it,” Jaehyun says proudly. “We’ve been flying together for months now. I can’t imagine someone else taking you to the sky apart from me.”

It started last season, when Jaehyun was hired by his company to be their private pilot. At first, he flew with multiple models in a flight to New York and Doyoung was one of them. It was carried on the next few weeks until they travelled the Big Four. They were together for a whole month and whenever Doyoung was not on the runway, he was walking with someone who held his heart and his hand.

Doyoung asks, “Tell me, Pilot Jung, where is our next date going to be?” 

Jaehyun answers, “The best city in the world, New York.”

🐰🍑

There are two invitations waiting for Doyoung’s _répondez s'il vous plaît_. Actually, there’s only one but he runs the risk of rejecting the earlier invite he had already accepted. Weeks ago, Pilot Jung asked him to go to Namsan Tower with him to celebrate Valentine’s Day. It was after he found out that they both live in Seoul currently and that Jaehyun’s birthday is on the same date so he immediately agreed.

Today, a new mail has been delivered and it’s from Sicheng. He is expecting Doyoung and Taeyong to join him for the upcoming New York Fashion Week following an unexpected call from the producers. Of course, both models want to go and under normal circumstances, Doyoung would have said yes in an instant. It’s a very important event not only for him but also for three of his friends including Ten.

He is conflicted. Birthdays are an annual event as compared to New York Fashion Week which happens twice in a year. It would be Doyoung’s first time attending either of them. He admits that he’d love to celebrate Jaehyun’s birthday with him, especially since he’s the only person that Jaehyun thought of inviting. He must have prepared something special for this day while waiting for it. On the contrary, the months Doyoung spent waiting have been in preparation for a day that he’d walk on that runway. Surely, Sicheng has something special, too, for that day and that’s why he invited three of his friends. It’s not an easy choice.

“Taeyong,” Doyoung posits, “say it’s your birthday and you invited me to go but instead, I go to New York Fashion Week and leave you behind. Would you be angry?”

“Of course!” Taeyong quickly answers. “Why would you go to New York Fashion Week without me? That’s mean, after all the shows that we’ve been through. I thought we were friends. Plus, it’s my birthday so I’ll be double angry,” he pauses, “It’s fine if you miss my birthday for something else though, you probably have a good reason.”

Doyoung contemplates the rest of the day. He has the scented letter on his left hand and his phone on the right. He could either call Sicheng and tell him that he can’t go or call Jaehyun for the same reason. He weighs his options. New York Fashion Week is the logical choice, with three of his friends going with him and the fact that it is his dream which he has worked for his entire life. Jaehyun is one person whom he just recently met. That’s how Doyoung comes to the realization that what his mind thinks is different from what his heart beats. Fashion was his passion and it was what he loved so much in the past but the future suggests another love for him, another type of passion. Doyoung likes Jaehyun.

For that reason, he chooses his call. He connects to Sicheng through an online call and tells him, “Hello, Sicheng. This is Doyoung. See you at New York Fashion Week. We’re definitely coming.”

There are three certain things in Jaehyun’s plan for his birthday. One, he’s going to Namsan Tower with Doyoung. Two, he’s going to confess that he likes him. Three, they’re buying a love lock to seal the deal. Jaehyun didn’t really consider which restaurant they’re going to eat at or which nearby places they’ll visit, let alone the possibility of Doyoung rejecting him. He confidently thinks the last one is the least of his worries.

It’s a day before February and he receives a call from Doyoung. “Hello, Jae? It’s me, Doie. I have something to tell you too.”

Doyoung’s voice does not seem happy. Far from that, it even sounds sad. Jaehyun stays silent and let’s him speak, hearing the other taking a deep breath before saying a word. “Jaehyun, I’m sorry I can’t celebrate your birthday with you.”

🐰🍑

Doyoung and Jaehyun are passing by Brooklyn Bridge, by the railing where a hundred lovers locked their lasting love literally. It’s similar to what they have in the Namsan Tower in Korea. They have both been here exactly two years ago to celebrate the night of Jaehyun’s birthday.

Doyoung thought it was meaningless, putting up a padlock as a pledge to their partners on a crumbling bridge for it to be picked by public officials after and its key thrown into the water. It made no sense to him why people would pay pennies for pathetic promises. He only understood the sentiment when he himself had his initials carved on a lock, his lock connected on the bridge, and his key cast on the water.

Jaehyun had half of Doyoung’s lock. There were their initials, JH and DY. It took him a lot of convincing before Doyoung finally agreed, under the condition that he’d be the one to throw the key. When the metal piece had its place and its counterpart drowned in the river, he saw a sparkle in the model’s eyes, like the reflection of the stars on saltwater. It twinkled tinily in his pupil, imitating a shining black pearl. Jaehyun wanted to dive into Doyoung’s tidal thoughts, not knowing that he has always been there all along.

They search for the lock, figuring later on that it was probably thrown out too. Maybe also in the water so that the waves can navigate its way to the key that will open it once again. Jaehyun jokes, “I guess that means we’re breaking up.”

“Let’s do that,” Doyoung sarcastically replies which scares Jaehyun a bit. “After you flew all the way here just for that two years ago...”

“Well, flying is the one thing I’m good at,” Jaehyun remarks. Two years ago, Doyoung suddenly rejected him by telling him that he’s going to New York Fashion Week, but that didn’t stop Jaehyun from getting what he wants. He pleaded with his supervisor to give him the flight Doyoung had scheduled which allowed him to follow the model to an antipode.

“I’m sorry I had to choose my career back then,” Doyoung apologizes, “I guess I have to make up for it now, don’t you think?”

Doyoung holds Jaehyun’s hand tighter and leans on him. Two years ago, a thousand kilometers separated them from each other and that didn’t stop Jaehyun from reaching him. Now, a few centimeters can’t possibly stop Doyoung from reaching Jaehyun’s lips. It lingers a little longer before Doyoung lets go and whispers, “Happy Birthday, Jae.”

🐰🍑

The next week, Jaehyun attends the London Fashion Week with Doyoung. He was surprised when Doyoung asked him to come since he never did before, for reasons that involve rumors. It will be his first time seeing Doyoung on his runway. He’s not nervous on the fact that he’s attending a social function but rather on the fact that he’s going with an internationally-acclaimed model.

The moment they step out of the car, cameras crowd around them. Jaehyun covers his eyes with his hand to block the light but Doyoung lowers it and holds it instead, smiling at him saying, “Don’t mind them. Focus on me.” To Jaehyun, no flash nor light shines brighter than that smile.

Until they reach the entrance, Doyoung does not release Jaehyun’s hand. There are a few designers and models who also greet Doyoung upon his arrival, asking who’s accompanying him with. Shamelessly does he say that it is his _l’amant_. Jaehyun, at least, understands the French word for paramour. His cheeks grow peachier every time he hears it.

He sits on a reserved table as Doyoung proceeds backstage for preparations. He was approached by some guests, inquiring what agency he works for — to all of which, he embarrassingly elucidates his affair. He overlooks the stares and overhears the gossip. It’s different from any gathering he’s got into. Everyone and everything is sophisticated to the smallest subtlety, it is a mistake to be modest.

An hour passes and the show starts. It is truly an extravagant and elegant exposition of clothing. There are garments that attract Jaehyun’s attention and models too. He’s simply not here for them. If anything, all of them are beautiful but Doyoung beats them easily.

Jaehyun feels heat the moment he sees Doyoung. It is not the angel who guarded and guided him who reveals himself. Quite the opposite, it’s someone who has a fierce face and an intimidating aura. Their eyes come into contact and it’s as if Jaehyun saw the devil dwell in Doyoung. The way he walks is like dancing on hellfire, chastised by burning charcoal yet his feet have no single scald. That’s how Jaehyun would describe the monstrous presence that Doyoung is, wearing that all-black organza outfit embroidered with baroque details. He sneaks a smirk and Jaehyun loses it.

At the end of the show, the cherubic Doyoung comes back to Earth, greeting Jaehyun with cheer. It confuses Jaehyun, “Are you sure you’re the same person who walked on that runway a while ago?”

“If you mean the one and only Kim Doyoung whose looks could kill,” Doyoung introduces, “then yes. I am that same person. Don’t I look cute?”

“Yes, you are cutest,” Jaehyun agrees. Every time, he discovers a new part of Doyoung. He’s so enthralled by it that he wants to ensure that its elegance stays the same. To be able to behold it this way is a blessing that Jaehyun will forever be grateful for. He vows to protect it, risk his life if he needs to. That’s how precious Doyoung is to Jaehyun.

🐰🍑

Towards the end of Milan Fashion Week, Doyoung attends a party Ten organized as an early celebration of his birthday. It’s nice that they have found a way to have a reunion in the middle of the month of fashion. Everyone they know will be attending, including Taeyong. Ten has rented a private restaurant as a venue, inviting only a few guests. Since it’s only a pre-celebration for his actual birthday, he’s laying it low for now.

The moment he spots him, Taeyong hugs Doyoung, so tight that it makes Jaehyun jealous. This envy dies down as Jaehyun observes how happy his boyfriend looks. He knows how much the other has missed his model partner. Ten joins them afterwards and the three of them do their "usual Friday night."

Jaehyun trails Doyoung like a busy bee to its pretty flower. The friends are getting tipsier as the moon gets higher. It’s like they’re twenty-one again, drinking to their hearts’ content and dancing without care. Doyoung drags Jaehyun to the floor one or two times, them actually matching each other. It’s definitely a nostalgic night, the pieces of their past are currently in the present. Doyoung bumps one of them and he’s up for another unexpected reunion. He might be quiffy but he’s sober enough to recognize the man who gave him Edward Tulane, Nakamoto Yuta.

They freeze time in their stare, pausing the midnight music and queuing every dancer to hold their move. It’s radio silence yet their emotions are loud. Doyoung, then, drops the mic and says, “I never thought I’d see you again, Nayu.”

Yuta does not flinch. He does not miss a beat and claps back, “You’re still as beautiful as when I found you under those cherry blossom trees, Doyo.” They met underneath a thousand sakura petals and the rest is history for the telling.

Before Doyoung and Jaehyun became boyfriends, he has thought about it, whether his heart still blooms for the man who found him during one of his summers. He admitted it to Jaehyun. Jaehyun accepted, nonetheless, confessing, “My love for you won’t disappear just as your love for Yuta won’t. I won’t ask you to forget about him but for you to remember me.” That is how their mutual agreements worked.

With Yuta appearing in his life again after all those years, the sky had never been clearer. It is as though the thundering storm that left him soaking with sadness has no drops left to pour. The clouds are white, the sky blue, the grasses green. The season Yuta brought has ended long ago. It is spring and Doyoung is blooming again, like a rainbow after the rain. This time, it’s not for Yuta, but for Jaehyun. He holds no contempt, for he wouldn’t have grown without the water.

He approaches Yuta for the last time and Yuta receives him. In this hug, Doyoung embraces his new truth, “I loved you, Yuta. Thank you for everything.”

Yuta replies, “I loved you too, Doyoung. I’m sorry if I left you like that. Thank you for everything.”

🐰🍑

As Doyoung walks by the Parisienne gardens, where orchids and violets are in full florescence and their fragrance is fluttering in the air like butterflies. He inhales the sweet scent and his spirits calm down. It’s unlike any of the _eau de toilette_ that the designers use. It’s a paradisal perfume.

This is his and Jaehyun’s final destination before going back to Korea. The Paris Fashion Week has been finished on a good note and songs of praise will be heard soon enough when the birds start chirping. This is a time for respite, a walk not on the runway but in a park. Truly, like couples in the city of love, they enjoy this moment while holding hands.

The mist clears Doyoung’s mind as he contemplates. He had expected the last month to be about fashion and runways, the usual February for him and other models around the world. He realizes that it is the reason why, even after achieving his ambition, he has felt empty. He has nothing left to chase, no sky to reach, no sky to look up to. That was until an airplane passed by his heaven, driven by a handsome pilot who landed for him.

He arrives on another runway, not the one he is trained for. No high heels or _haute couture_ , only huge aircrafts and helicopters. He is not rushing. In fact, he’s taking small steps, making sure he won’t miss anything. There’ll be no more agencies threatening him of probation. He has come this far and he has his hands held high.

Jaehyun sneaks up behind him with a blindfold, covering his eyes then whispering, “I also have a surprise for you.” Doyoung saunters with Jaehyun’s soft hands as a guide, hearing the tiny giggles from the latter. He smiles through it, waiting for Jaehyun’s grand revelation.

As the handkerchief is untied, specks of light blur onto Doyoung’s view. It’s the luminescence of a hundred and forty-three candles, placed to read the initials once carved on a simple padlock. Petals of pink, red, and white are scattered on the cobblestone path and on the distance, the Eiffel Tower could be seen. In that romantic triangle, Jaehyun kneels and Doyoung knows what’s about to happen.

“Kim Doyoung. I have loved you from the moment you boarded late on that plane and flew with me for the very first time. I still can’t believe the man I saw on the airline magazines is standing before me right now as I say my vows.

“I’ll fly to you wherever you want to go, be it on the side of the world or to the moon, I’ll be with you. I’ll make sure that you never walk alone and that you always have a hand to hold. I’ll attend every fashion show if that means I’ll see how beautiful you are.

“All the years I’ve spent on the sky has led me to this moment where I meet an angel like you. I hope that I’ll be able to find anything that you lose and give it back to you, just like that keychain. We may belong on different runways but I believe there is an intersection for us too.

“I love you, Kim Doyoung. Will you walk the aisle for me?”

Doyoung sheds a tear, maintaining his composure to prevent himself from crying. He answers.

“Jaehyun, there is one thing I wouldn’t dare lose and it’s you. I’ll make sure to be there every time you land, to pull you to an embrace. I’ll bring you to all my fashion shows if that means I’ll also be a passenger in all of your flights. Even if it will be my last walk, I’ll do it for you, Jaehyun.

“I love you and I’ll meet you at the end of that aisle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, reader. This is my first time joining a ficfest and I'm glad it's Jaedo. I hope I have been able to provide you with a satisfactory work. I would also like to extend my gratitude to my beta, fuzzysocks. Do feel free to leave me some comments for us to read.


End file.
